The present invention relates to a multi-functional cutter having both functions of a small knife and cutting an envelope so as to occupy only a small space to be carried easily and conveniently.
The prior art small knife is used in the business affairs, which has a thin knife piece and is suitable to cut papers, cloths, films, plastics, rubbers etc. Other functions, such as cutting an envelope, has not been provided. The application is narrow and can not be utilized widely.
A commercial envelope cutter is used for cut the sealing opening of an envelope, but it has only such a function (such as aforesaid small knife). Thus the application is still narrow, and can not be used widely.
Therefore, if one is desired to use a small knife and an envelope cutter, the user must prepare the two devices. Not only the economic burden is heavy, but also a large space is necessary to store the two devices so as to carry and store the two are inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional cutter having both functions of a small knife and cutting an envelope which are commonly used an identical knife, thereby the whole structure being simple. The user is unnecessary to both a small knife and an envelope cutter. Not only the economic burden is reduced, but also the small knife and envelope cutter are combined as an integral body so as to occupy only a small space to be carried easily and conveniently.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a multi-functional cutter comprises a casing, a control unit, a knife, a guiding unit, an elastic element. The casing is formed with a sliding groove. The control unit is slidably installed in the sliding groove of the casing. The knife is installed within the casing and is connected to the control unit. The guiding unit is firmly secured to the casing and the knife being inserted into the guiding unit. An elastic element is installed connected the casing and the control unit for providing a force for restoring the control unit and the knife. The user may push the control unit to drive one end of the knife to protrude out to cut an object as that the present invention is used as a small knife. Furthermore, an envelope can be placed within the guiding unit and another end of the knife inserted into the guiding unit is used to cut the sealed opening of an envelope so as to provide the function of cutting an envelope.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.